


Until Death Do Us Part

by Ships_Set_To_Sail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ships_Set_To_Sail/pseuds/Ships_Set_To_Sail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A destiel poem AU where Cas is dead and Dean is expressing his feelings towards his death one year late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Death Do Us Part

When I met you  
I was lost,  
I was broken deep inside.  
My soul was dark  
And my emotions tried to hide.

But you saw right through;  
Nothing could I hide from you.  
You broke my barrier,  
You tore down the walls.  
I saw you there,  
I watched you fall.

You said you did it,  
All for me.  
You fell from Grace   
You lost your wings.

You know I'd do the same for you.  
I'd win, I'd lose, I'd fight, I'd die  
Just to help you through.

I'm one year late,   
Yes I know.  
Still it's hard,  
Knowing you had to go.

There was no chance to say goodbye  
You were gone before I could open my eyes.  
I miss you still, to this day,  
And now Cas, there's just one thing I have left to say:  
You know our vows, the last we took,  
The ones I used to overlook,  
Until death do us part,  
Well now death has stolen my heart.


End file.
